


off the mission

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Space Markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Keith and Shiro do a little exploring of a space market in their downtime.





	off the mission

**Author's Note:**

> For [zethria-acxrid](https://zethria-acxrid.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

“So, why  _ exactly _ are you banned from the space mall?” Shiro asked over the Lion comms. His voice was light and playful but Keith knew him well enough to know that he was genuinely worried about what his team got up to without him around to watch them. “You don’t need to tell me any specifics if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.”

 

_ Just curious my ass _ , Keith thought, smiling as the Red Lion chittered her amusement along with him. Keith didn’t want to give Shiro any specifics, because those included him almost stabbing someone over his Blade and Keith was  _ not _ in the mood for his boyfriend to use his copyrighted “I’m disappointed in you” voice on him at the moment. “For one, I’m not the  _ only _ member of the team who is officially banned from the space mall. Secondly, Pidge and Lance literally scavenged in the mall fountain for GAC to buy a game system.” Shiro huffed out a breath that was equal parts amused and stressed. “Even without the details about whatever the hell Hunk and Coran got into, I feel like that alone is reason enough to ban  _ all _ of us from the mall.” 

 

Shiro was silent for a few ticks while he processed that information. “What the actual  _ fuck _ .” 

 

“While you were off bonding with Black on the Astral Plane, we studied mischief.” Keith’s tone was so neutral that Shiro didn’t didn’t catch the joke at first and the Red Paladin can see the Black Lion still on his display. “What? I know memes.”

“That’s..” Shiro laughed, shaking his head fondly as they entered the planetary system they had set out for. “That’s incredible. I did not think you were into memes.” 

 

“You don’t have to be into memes to know them,” Keith said, pulling up the list of everything they needed to pick up from the this planet’s market. It wasn’t terribly long, though Keith didn’t have a clue what most of the things were. “How do we find these things?” He asked as he followed Shiro’s lead in parking their Lions a little bit away from the main settlement. 

 

Shiro hummed thoughtfully, checking the planet’s stats before determining that it was safe for them to walk around the planet without their helmets. “I suppose we just have to ask.” 

 

Reasonable. Keith shrugged and climbed out of Red via her mouth. He didn’t move to take Shiro’s hand immediately, choosing instead to linger at his boyfriend’s side as they walked to the bustling marketplace. 

 

When the marketplace was in view, Keith had a hard time believing that they weren’t back on Earth. If it wasn’t for the smaller than average tangerine colored aliens going about their business visiting the stalls, the market place wasn’t out of place on any of Earth’s main cities. Even the smell of spices was familiar – and then Shiro sneezed. They really could have been back on Earth. 

 

“Do you think they have Earth spices here?” Shiro asked, politely covering his nose as he and Keith walked through the winding marketplace. None of the aliens seemed to care about Shiro and his allergies and Keith patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Because nothing makes me sneeze more than turmeric.”

 

Keith considered the question, lightly bumping Shiro’s prosthetic with the back of his hand. “Maybe. Or maybe there’s an alien equivalent to turmeric?” His grinned as his boyfriend rolled his eyes and tried to discreetly wipe his nose. He was distracted by a stand full of shiny trinkets and turned slightly to face them. They definitely had  _ nothing _ to do with what they came to the market for but Keith did like his shiny, sharp objects. At least he had enough restraint not to go “oohh..” as he looked over the wares. 

 

“Special discount for the Paladins of Voltron!” The seller chirped and Keith was caught off guard by the bright orange alien and his sartorial crest. He looked kind of like a gila monster, which didn’t endear Keith to him anymore. “Two for one discount!”

 

Keith turned his head to Shiro, offering him a playful grin. Only a few people knew how excited Shiro got about a good sale and Keith was more than a little tempted to abuse that excitement for some shiny presents. “Two for one, Shiro~”

 

Shiro’s eye twitched and he curled his fingers around Keith’s hand to tug him away from the stand. He was clearly considering the offer, though. “When we finish what we came here to do we can come back.”

 

“If you say so~” Keith waved at the Gila Monster Salesman as he shouted more discounts at them as they left. They would come back, eventually, because both Shiro and Keith had a very hard time ignoring any opportunity to save money that they had no business spending. “ _ Oh _ , look. A tea stand.” That got Shiro’s attention and Keith let himself be dragged off. 

 

The tea stand didn’t look very different from the ones that Keith and Shiro remembered from their time on Earth, quaint and darkly colored with dried herbs piled ceiling high on top of one another. From the wistful expression on Shiro’s face, Keith could tell that the elder Paladin was thinking about Japan – about home. 

 

“Do you have anything that’s safe for human consumption?” Keith asked when Shiro was still at a loss for words, his eyes flicking over each and every pile of herbs and dried fruit. “Or anything from Earth?” 

 

“From Earth?” This seller looked a little more humanoid, but still reminded Keith of a desert lizard. She smiled at them with an impressive array of white teeth before gesturing to a small section of her display. Keith absently recognized silver needle tea and a green powder that had to be matcha. 

 

“We’ll take some of everything you have from Earth, thanks, “ Keith said before Shiro could protest, already pulling the necessary GAC from the pouch at his side. Shiro nudged Keith’s arm, smiling softly at him before he spoke. 

 

“You don’t need to do that,” he said, his voice taking on a fond tone that made a flush rise to Keith’s cheeks. “We have other things to buy.”   
  


“I wanted to buy it,” Keith said as he took the bag of tea. He pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s cheek before walking away. “Especially since it made you smile like that.”

  
It would take them  _ forever _ to get what they’d actually came to the market for done. Keith didn’t mind; if Allura wanted the errand done quickly and efficiently, she should have sent someone who Shiro could properly reel in.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[whitepeachpidge](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
